When integrating a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, which has a number of analog components, and digital circuitry, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), a control system, and the like, harmonics of the clock signals for the digital circuitry create interference which may fall within a bandwidth of the RF transceiver and degrade system performance. Further, RF transceivers are typically capable of operating in a frequency band having a number of frequency channels. In many cases, the frequency band is large enough that several harmonics of the clock signal fall within the frequency band and interfere with channels within the frequency band. For example, if the RF transceiver is operating in the 2.4 GHz band according to 802.11b, the frequency band may be 2412.0 MHz-2484.0 MHz. If the clock signal is at 40 MHz, then the 60th-62nd harmonics are at 2400 MHz, 2440 MHz, 2480 MHz and will interfere with channels within the frequency band.
Thus, there remains a need for a system that reduces self interference between analog components of an RF transceiver and digital circuitry.